


A Christmas Miracle

by acatenthusiast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Exo On Ice Fest, Late night existencial crisis at 7-Eleven, M/M, Meet-Cute, Santa's little helper Minseok, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Just when Jongdae thinks today can't get any worse, the universe delightfully proves him wrong.At least he got a meet-cute story out of this shitty day.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO On Ice Fest, prompt EOI18- "Jongdae is doing some very last minute Christmas shopping when he nearly gets mugged. Fortunately, the most adorable little Santa's helper comes to his rescue. Just call him Kim Minseok, Santa's little helper by day, professional ass kicker/savior of Christmas by night."
> 
> Thank you to the mods, for doing this fest, and to the prompter, who put up this lovely prompt.  
> I had loads of fun writing this. I tried my best to incorporate humor into this, since it was a 'cookie', and I tried my best with the elf costume but, it might not translate very well.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the way it turned out, and enjoy reading as much as I did writing it~

Jongdae regrets his life choices for the umpteenth time at ass o' clock at night as a christmas carol floats over Jongdae's head from the rusty old speakers of the 7-Eleven. The chirpy lyrics mock him as he's trying to decide on a stack of frozen pizza. He's standing in the frozen section of the fourth aisle where he keeps trying to convince himself that _no, its not worth it to starve on Christmas eve tomorrow just to avoid the long line of people in front of the cash register_ , who looks just as soggy as the frozen food will be when Jongdae reheats them later. Throwing the pizzas in a cart, he grabs a bunch of crunchy-munchies and energy drinks as well, cause nothing screams holiday spirits like pizza, cheez-itz and red bull.  
  
He stands in the line for so long that time (and universe) loses its meaning and an existencial crisis rears its head like Sehun's when he hears the words 'free food' or 'class canceled'. Squished between a jacked dude with an entire cart full of canned tuna and a hipster chick with emo hair and an emo leather jacket (cause priorities) and a single meat-tendarizer in her hands, Jongdae muses to himself, maybe he should've murdered Baekhyun during lunch break. That fucker had the nerve to declare that he would leave Jongdae for the holidays to go to China with his workaholic boyfriend, despite making a pact with Jongdae to spend their Christmas together on their ~~shoebox~~ apartment.

Maybe Jongdae should have throttled Baekhyun when he was too busy twerking to Jessi's Down (cause, priorities), then Jongdae would have been in jail right now, eating free soggy food and not paying rent for a tiny space and not.. _here_. But then again, he's not too sure if Baekhyun's death would count as murder or animal cruelty, since it's debatable whether Baekhyun's a human or a chimpanzee (with a siren's voice on good days).

Anyhow, Jongdae stares longingly at the cash register for so long that his eyes water, the desk being the only thing standing between him and passing out on the quality bedsheets of his mediocre bed and mattress (cause priorities). The cashier is eating a banana, and staring at the computer screen like her soul has been sucked out by the computer (or the banana).

Soul-less or not, Jongdae is impressed with the way she's multi-tasking : manning the register, typing into the keyboard, eating the banana AND staring dead ahead into the computer screen, without even blinking. After an eternity later, the cashier has started on another banana, and Jongdae is standing in front of the line staring at the leaving CadDadStud and his bulging biceps (cause priorities). His Christmas eve meal gets tagged and bagged as he greets the cashier with a single 'hello', cause he's nice like that, even when he's not feeling particularly sociable. The girl bobs her head, acknowledging Jongdae's awkward 'hello', and the banana skin bobs along with her floppy neon pink hair. Grabbing the change and his purchases, Jongdae mutters out a regularly practiced 'thank you for your services'. This however, elicits a slightly bigger reaction than his just as awkward 'hello'.

The girl whips her head at Jongdae like her soul has been sucked back in from the computer, (or the banana), wide eyes brimming with tears. She chokes out a emotional "you're welcome!!", as humanity returns to her eyes.

 _Ah,_ Jongdae sighs as he walks out of the door after giving a 'pat pat' on her head as awkwardly as possible, trying to balance the bags in his hand, _the joy of working in retail during holidays._

There's snow all over the street, half melted and muddy with dirt. The yellow light from the store illuminates some parts of it, making it look like the frozen aftermath of a bunch of alley cats (or dogs, Jongdae doesn't discriminate) piss party.

It's a short three blocks walk from the store to Jongdae's (and Baekhyun's) studio apartment, but during this shortass journey, Jongdae comes across many, many obstacles.

The first, is a chewed up gum, pale pink in the middle of piss yellow snow, and it gets stuck to Jongdae's shoe like a clingy ex trying to score second chances. The gum, even though insignificant, raises the sole of Jongdae's left shoe by 3 millimeters, and Jongdae curses his year-old sneakers. The bottom of the shoe has thinned out just enough from frequent uses that Jongdae can feel the bump every time he steps with his left leg. It may not be inconvenient, but it's so fuking irritating that Jongdae briefly considers murdering everyone in his path. Luckily, the thought doesn't linger (much) long and the streets are deserted, since its so late into the night.

The second obstacle is infinitely more complex than the first one, and Jongdae's inner peace is so horribly shattered that he goes brain dead for a couple of seconds.

There, on the parking lot not so far from the sidewalk he's walking on, is a guy getting head from another guy in costume (Jongdae prays that it is a costume and like, not an actual werewolf or something) a couple feet away from three dogs engaged in some sort of flexible yoga-orgy. There's a couple more guys a bit away from _these_ two... anomalies, performing some sort of sick wheelie and posing in front of another dude with a camera.

Jongdae slowly backs into a side alley, not daring to confront whatever dimension(s) he just had the luck(?) to witness. He walks into the typical horror movie cliché alley with flickering lights, trying to calculate exactly how many cans of beer will it take to destroy that ~~gif~~ image from his head.

In that alley, Jongdae faces his (surprisingly) worst obstacle so far, a muggler.

Now, don't get him wrong, Jongdae isn't worried about his (nonexistent) valuables getting mugged, but he is worried about that big ass knife dangerously swishing around in that drunkard's (junkie?) hand as the bundled up man (or woman, Jongdae doesn't discriminate) yells "give all yer money" with a hiccup.

Jongdae helplessly looks around (with the gum still stuck on his shoe), chances are this drunkard won't be satisfied with his frozen meals and choices of snacks, and probably won't understand complicated speech like, "I'm too broke to carry around bills in my wallet."

The alley is deserted and Jongdae's life flashes before his eyes, this is how he's gonna die, in a drunkard's (or junkie's) hand, clutching a lame ass meal in his hands and a piece of gum stuck under his left shoe. 

Jongdae has always hoped that when he finally faces death, he would say something so profound and wise that it would be quoted in textbooks worldwide and college students all over the globe would hate him for being such a wise (and cool) soul. But now that he's actually facing a possible death scenerio (-5/10, do _not_ reccomend), the only thing that comes to mind are _Down's_ lyrics- _I won't let you down,_ which Baekhyun screeched at him while twerking earlier during lunchbreak, despite doing the total opposite all day, every day. The siren-like screech is accompanied by the haunting image of the parking lot from before in his mind.  
  
Maybe, this is universe's way to let him know that he has seen too much with his mortal eyes, that he wasn't supposed to find the glitch(?) in the matrix, or come across the multiple timelines (or dimensions) jumbled up in a giant parking lot burrito.  
  
Jongdae stays frozen in his place as he accepts his imminent death with a few choice words in his mind, cursing his luck (and Baekhyun), when suddenly, a Christmas miracle happens.

A long leg clad in brown pointy shoes and green skinny leggings kicks the knife away from the muggler, and the man attached to the leg grabs the drunkard by their neck and pins them against one side of the alley walls. The drunkard (or junkie) struggles for a couple of seconds, then mumbles, "Take it back now ya'll." and then passes out.

The man with questionable fashion choice lets the drunkard fall back on their rump (who slumps against the wall unconciously) and kicks the knife far away from them. Then he turns around towards Jongdae with a concerned frown, "Oh my god! That was a huge ass knife! Are you okay?"

Jongdae stares at the beautiful angel face of the man in a full-on santa's elf costume, now fully illuminated in the flickering light as Jongdae takes stock of himself. Standing at the same place has made the snow under him melt, and it worked as some sort of grease, removing the chewd gum as well as dampening his shoe a bit. His heart is beating frantically, and his palm is all sweaty and red from making a too tight fist, other than that, he's unscathed. So, he answers the cute (and hopefully adult) Santa's helper, "I'm fine. He didn't get close enough to get me before you arrived." Jongdae bows sincerely, "Thank you for helping me."

The man bows right back, the bell attached to the green hat ringing with his movement, "No no, it's fine, I did what any other decent person would have done." He extends a hand towards Jongdae, introducing himself, "I'm Kim Minseok," and points a finger towards his outfit, "Santa's little helper."

Jongdae shakes the offered hand, _ooh, nice grip, gentle but firm_ , "I'm Kim Jongdae," and sighs, "your typical damoiseau in distress, I guess." 

The ma- er, Minseok cracks up at that, "I'm pretty sure you could have taken care of him yourself if you didn't have so many bags in your hands, besides, I'm no knight in-" he looks back at his costume and sighs dejectedly, "wooly green sweater." 

Jongdae feels a smile stretching on his lips, "Nope, just the friendly neighborhood professional ass kicker." 

Minseok blushes at the blatant praise, and Jongdae is hopelessly endeared with the savior of his life (and his Christmas eve dinner). He wants to flirt in the hope of scoring a date with the adorable stranger, Baekhyun used to do it all the time before he gained himself a ~~sugardaddy~~ boyfriend, how hard can it be?

But, Minseok beats him to it, "Do you want me to walk you back? I wanna make sure you get home safely."

Minseok rubs his neck with one hand, and his sheepish expression looks so cute that Jongdae can't help but nod. It’s a very irresponsible thing to, trusting a stranger like that to know his address (and Baekhyun's, but _screw_ _him_ ), savior of his Christmas eve or no, but it's bit hard to think of Minseok as a potential creep when he’s looking like an eager little kitten.

The alley wasn't far from his apartment building, so they reaches their destination soon. Too soon in Jongdae's opinion, he was having a very entertaining conversation with an animated Minseok who got really excited talking about different types of coffee. Also, he learned that Minseok is, in fact, an adult, and a whole two years older than Jongdae at that.

"So, this is me," Jongdae stops in front of the gate, and _is that a hint of disappointment on Minseok's face_?

Minseok nods, "Well, it was nice meeting you, I had fun talking to you." 

As they stand in front of the building awkwardly, both unwilling to part with the other, Jongdae thinks, _fuck it,_ and asks Minseok in a burst of confidence, "Are you free tomorrow?" 

Minseok looks surprised, probably not expecting to be asked such a bold question, but Jongdae is nothing if not enthusiastic with a 'can do' attitude. Minseok's huge, pretty eyes widens just a tad bit as he answers, "I have to work at night but, I'm free the entire day before that." Under the streetlights those eyes sparkle as if they're holding a galaxy in them, and Jongdae is a _goner._

He puts forward his best pout, and looks at Minseok through his eyelashes in a sultry expression that used to evaporate his previous boyfriend's clothes right off, and asks in a voice with purposeful lower pitch, "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow, then?"

Minseok is so still for a moment that he doesn't appear to be breathing, but then he slightly tilts his head back, and as his eyes darken, the constellations in them morphs into abyss black holes. He asks in a breathy, husky voice, "That depends, are you the lunch?"  
  
Jongdae flirts right back, "I would love to be, if you're dessert."  
  
The leering expression on Minseok's face is absurdly adorable, "Well, I can't really promise that without having a taste first, you know."  
  
Jongdae giggles, and gets closer to Minseok, handing him the bags, "Here, hold these." Minseok foolishly accepts them with the grace of a gentleman, probably thinking their (sexy?) banter has ended. Hands finally free, Jongdae surges forward and grabs the stupidly cute sweater and tugs to reel Minseok in a heated kiss. Minseok lets out a surprised 'eep' before melting under Jongdae's lips.  
  
Minseok's lips are a bit chapped, and taste faintly of cherry balm. They mold with Jongdae's lips perfectly, and parts willingly with a moan as Jongdae sweeps his tongue over the thicker one. He fervantly licks inside of Minseok's mouth, twines his tongue with Minseok's, tasting coffee and whiskey, the bitter combination somehow seeming sweeter than honey. Jongdae coaxes Minseok's tongue into his own mouth, swallowimg the groan his actions emit, and sucks on it softly, like a candy. By the time they part just enough to breathe, Jongdae feels lightheaded, dizzy, and Minseok rests his head on the crook of Jongdae's neck, panting against the soft skin there, and the warm pufts of air cause goosebumps on Jongdae's skin.  


Minseok recovers first, "We should exchange numbers," and presses his forehead against Jongdae's, "and let me take you out on a proper date."

Jongdae hums, searching for his own phone and handling it to Minseok, taking back the grocery bags, "I would love to."

Minseok hands back Jongdae's phone after sending himself a message, and smiles so sweetly at Jongdae that he can feel his blood sugar rising.

After another soft peck on his lips, Minseok bids Jongdae goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jongdae stands in front of the porch for a second, watching his (hopefully) future-boyfriend leave. Then he steps inside his apartment, puts his groceries away and flomps into his bed, dialing Baekhyun.

As soon as Baekhyun picks up with a groggy 'herrmllew?', Jongdae releases the fanboying scream he kept pushed inside his lungs ever since Minseok went all sex god on him.

His just set himself up with the hottest date of the universe, and it must be rubbed in Baekhyun's face.

Maybe he will buy the muggler a couple grams of weed as a Christmas present if he finds him later, he's the reason Jongdae's own Christmas got saved. Now instead of being sad and lonely, he has a date to go.

Best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the legendary tumblr post of the ['parking lot burrito'](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRxyaCHbLcVl01QiqSaF8HgJOG1nbVX-GYwRw&usqp=CAU), if anyone is interested.
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
